Le secret qui ne voulait pas rester tranquille
by stepangel
Summary: un petit chaton qui n'en est pas... et les ennuis commencent... épilogue : que va donc répondre Apryll ?
1. prologue

Note de l'auteur : ça y est ! Je me lance ! Voici mon deuxième bébé ! Avec la gentille lecture de siobanparker.

Je sais, vous allez me dire : encore Draco et encore une OC ! Pour la première objection, ce n'est pas de la fascination pour les vilains méchants (quoique... ce sont souvent des personnages assez intéressants !) mais parce que j'aime à imaginer ce qu'il y a derrière... Quant à l'OC... et bien, comme beaucoup d'entre vous, les personnages féminins de JKR ne me convainquent pas !

Ceci dit : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et je n'en tire aucun profit que la pure satisfaction intellectuelle !

Et maintenant... Bonne lecture à vous !

**Prologue**

Draco n'avait pas quatre ans quand il se rendit compte d'un étrange phénomène : parfois, il avait comme un creux dans la poitrine, un peu comme lorsque l'on a faim, sauf qu'aucune nourriture ne parvenait jamais à le combler. Ça n'avait rien à voir non plus avec ce drôle de noeud dans son ventre quand il avait fait quelque chose qui déplaisait à son père et qu'il attendait les coups de canne qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber.

Cet étrange creux avait tendance à se dilater quand il se trouvait en présence de sa mère, mais il n'était jamais aussi profond que lorsqu'il était avec son père.

Certaines fois, pourtant, il refluait un peu, surtout quand son père était fier de lui. Oh, il ne le lui disait pas bien sûr. Il ne faut pas gâter les petits garçons bien élevés, Draco l'avait bien compris, et il voulait de toutes ses forces être un gentil petit garçon. Alors il avait appris à déchiffrer les infimes indices révélateurs de l'humeur de l'impénétrable Lucius Malfoy.

Quand le grand homme caressait la tête de serpent du pommeau de sa canne, Draco savait que ce qu'il avait fait plaisait à son père. Dans ces moments-là, le creux disparaissait presque, mais, curieusement, il revenait bien vite et se faisait encore plus douloureux. Non pas vraiment douloureux. C'était plutôt comme s'il manquait d'air...

D'autres fois, le simple fait de survoler les jardins du manoir sur son petit balai, ou un livre particulièrement captivant, lui faisaient oublier un temps ce malaise. Son copain Blaise avait aussi ce pouvoir sur lui. Mais ce fut l'arrivée de sa petite chouette Stella qui lui procura un grand soulagement.

Draco l'avait reçue en cadeau de sa grand-mère, une vieille sorcière aux cheveux très blancs et aux yeux très bleus et très doux. C'était sûrement une très grande sorcière car elle seule réussissait à faire complètement disparaître le « creux ». Draco ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi son père la traitait de « vieille folle qui s'acharnait à ne pas mourir assez vite ! » et regrettait de ne pas la voir souvent, car elle logeait dans un petit cottage au fond des Highlands.

Cette fois-là, avant de repartir chez elle, elle l'avait invité dans sa chambre et lui avait offert la petite créature aux plumes soyeuses :

- Prends bien soin d'elle, Draco ! Alors elle deviendra ton amie et prendra soin de toi à son tour. Il faudra être patient... Tu me le promets ?

Draco avait promis. Et il avait doucement apprivoisé Stella, qui n'était à l'époque qu'une toute petite boule de plumes, guère plus grande qu'un vif d'or. C'était le plus merveilleux cadeau qu'il ait jamais eu ! Parfois, quand il avait un peu mal au coeur, la petite chouette se posait sur son épaule et frottait sa petite tête duveteuse contre les joues du petit garçon. Alors Draco avait presque l'impression que sa grand-mère était à ses côtés et le vilain creux s'effaçait pour un instant.

Il était en train de jouer avec elle un soir, quand un elfe tout tremblant et pleurnichant vint le prévenir que son père l'attendait. Il déposa Stella sur son perchoir et descendit promptement pour ne pas faire attendre son père. L'agitation de l'elfe n'était pas très bon signe. Pourtant, quand il entra dans le bureau, Lucius arborait un air étonnamment satisfait. Il adressa à son fils un discours solennel dont l'enfant ne retint qu'une chose : sa grand-mère était morte !

Draco eut l'impression que quelque chose s'effondrait en lui, tandis qu'il se tenait debout devant son père. Et cette fois-ci, même la perspective de recevoir un châtiment paternel ne parvint pas à empêcher ses lèvres de trembler et ses yeux de s'embuer. Une première larme s'échappa de ses paupières crispées. La colère de Lucius Malfoy enfla avant que la deuxième ne termine sa course sur la petite joue pâle. Le petit Draco sentait sa poitrine sur le point d'exploser et il prit peur. Il préféra s'enfuir de toute la force de ses petites jambes, poussant la lourde porte du bureau et s'engouffra dans les escaliers.

- Draco ! Tonna la voix de Lucius. Reviens ici tout de suite ! Un Malfoy ne pleure pas ! Jamais ! Tu entends ?

Mais Draco avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre et s'était jeté sur son lit. Son petit corps tremblait au milieu de la literie immense, tandis qu'il pressait fort son visage sur son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots maintenant si violents. La petite chouette voletait au-dessus de son maître en poussant des pépiements plaintifs. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et alla rebondir sur le mur. La haute silhouette de Lucius Malfoy se dressa dans l'encadrement.

- Draco ! Je t'interdis de pleurer et encore plus de t'enfuir ! Tu ne seras donc jamais un Malfoy ? Et fais donc taire ce maudit volatile !

L'homme fit un geste brusque. Un éclair illumina la pièce puis il y eut un cri...

Une pluie de plumes immaculées retomba sur le visage de Draco.

Ce jour-là, Draco comprit que rien ni personne ne viendrait plus jamais remplir ce creux au fond de son coeur. Il le scella soigneusement comme on roule une pierre sur un tombeau.

Ce jour-là aussi, il prit cette décision : jamais il ne serait père !


	2. chapitre 1 : un petit chaton nommé Kip

Chapitre un : Un petit chaton nommé Kip

Quand Apryll entendit les premiers miaulements provenant de la ruelle, elle eut un instant d'hésitation, mais, le coeur serré, elle poursuivit sa route. Pourtant, quand elle fut arrivée au bout de la rue, elle fit demi-tour, se traitant intérieurement d'incurable idiote. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre les petites bestioles aux yeux luisants et suppliants.

- Petit, petit... Minou ? Où es-tu ?

Elle avança avec précaution dans la ruelle sale, jonchée de détritus dont elle préférait ignorer la nature. Les petits cris avaient cessé mais elle perçut un bruissement. S'orientant à l'oreille, elle contourna une benne : un homme, cassé en deux, enveloppé d'un pardessus douteux, marmonnait et tendait la main.

- N'aie pas peur, mon petit ! Viens voir tonton Rob !

Apryll serait partie en courant sur le champ si un éclair doré n'avait pas attiré son oeil :

Ce n'était pas un chaton.

C'était un tout petit garçon aux cheveux d'or qui se recroquevillait pour échapper à la serre crasseuse qui s'approchait de lui. Si Apryll avait réfléchi, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de faire ce qui suivit. Le temps d'un battement de coeur, elle avait bondi, saisi l'enfant par la main et l'entraînait à sa suite, poursuivis par les vociférations de l'homme qui claudiquait à leur suite :

- Eh ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Revenez ! C'est mon fils ! Voleuse !

Apryll doutait fortement que l'angelot qui s'agrippait à elle de toute la force de sa petite menotte dans la sienne soit de la même famille que ce rat des villes. La qualité de ses vêtements attestait incontestablement l'origine très aisée de l'enfant, malgré la saleté qui les maculait. Quand ils furent assez loin pour n'être plus rattrapés, ils s'arrêtèrent hors d'haleine et la jeune femme s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de la frimousse souillée et couverte de larmes.

Le petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Il hoquetait encore de frayeur et reniflait en se frottant les yeux avec ses petits poings.

- Ne pleure plus petit bonhomme ! C'est fini ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Kip !

- Et bien Kip... Où sont tes parents ?

- Maman pa'tie.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et ses larmes reprirent.

- Papa ! Ze veux mon papa !

- On va le retrouver. Où habites-tu ?

- Dans la maison de Papa.

- Et elle est où, ta maison ?

Le petit secoua la tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas la question. Malgré ses efforts, Apryll ne parvint pas à obtenir son nom de famille ou un quelconque renseignement qui aurait pu permettre de l'identifier. En désespoir de cause, après avoir un peu erré dans le quartier, elle décida de l'emmener au poste de police tout proche.

L'équipe de service l'accueillit très gentiment mais on n'avait signalé encore aucun enfant disparu. On envoya tout de même une patrouille du côté de la ruelle pour tâcher d'interroger l'homme qu'elle avait trouvé avec l'enfant. Ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser le petit Kip seul, elle décida de rester avec lui au poste, ce dont les policiers débordés lui furent reconnaissants.

Mais à la nuit tombée, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : personne n'avait réclamé l'enfant. Celui-ci avait depuis longtemps sombré dans le sommeil. A la fin du pique-nique improvisé qu'ils avaient pris sur leur banc, l'enfant s'était endormi comme une masse. Apryll proposa de le garder avec elle jusqu'au lendemain, mais la procédure prévoyait que l'enfant soit confié aux services sociaux.

Elle attendit donc l'arrivée de l'assistante sociale appelée par la gendarmerie et dut donc à contrecoeur confier le petit corps blotti contre elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de le tendre à la femme robuste qui était venue le chercher. Serrant son sac contre elle avec contrariété, celle-ci était visiblement pressée de finir son service et de rentrer chez elle.

Kip dut sentir dans son sommeil qu'il avait changé de bras. Il battit des paupières et ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. Quand il aperçut le nouveau visage penché sur lui, il se mit à hurler, tendant ses petites mains vers Apryll. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait encore supplier qu'on le lui confiât mais la fonctionnaire lui ordonna de sortir au plus vite pour ne pas perturber davantage le petit garçon.

Elle rentra donc chez elle, et son petit appartement lui parut atrocement vide. Elle se hâta de se coucher, mais eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil à l'idée du petit bonhomme qui dormirait cette nuit en terrain inconnu. Elle tenta de se consoler en se promettant de rappeler le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles.

Mais le lendemain, il lui fut répondu qu'on n'avait toujours pas de piste pour identifier les parents. L'homme de la ruelle avait été retrouvé mais on n'avait pu prouver le moindre lien entre sa présence sur les lieux et l'origine de l'enfant. On n'excluait ni la thèse de l'enlèvement ni celle de l'abandon volontaire. Pourtant Apryll ne pouvait imaginer qu'un petit enfant aussi visiblement choyé que Kip puisse venir d'une famille assez instable pour l'abandonner.

Il se passa deux jours sans que l'enquête n'avance notablement. Apryll obtint le droit de venir visiter l'enfant au foyer où il avait été emmené. Elle le trouva dans un état indescriptible. Hurlant et toujours aussi sale que lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert dans la ruelle, deux femmes essayaient de l'approcher pour le déshabiller, mais il se débattait tant qu'il pouvait.

Quand il l'aperçut, il se tut brusquement, bouche grande ouverte sur un cri qui ne sortit pas. Seul un petit hoquet interrompit le soudain silence, puis il tricota de toute la force de ses petites jambes pour rejoindre son amie :

- Apy !

Il se jeta contre elle et se serra presque désespérément contre ses jupes. Apryll, attendrie, se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras :

- Et bien mon bonhomme ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gros caprice ?

Soulagée, les deux employées lui lancèrent un regard épuisé et quittèrent la salle de bains. Kip se laissa baigner et – malgré la petite moue de contrariété devant les vêtements fournis par l'assistance - habiller par la jeune femme aux gestes caressants. Bercé par sa voix chantante, il finit même par s'endormir. Une des surveillantes revint voir comment les choses se passaient. Elle lui apprit qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit et refusait de s'alimenter.

Le petit garçon se réveilla un peu grognon mais un bon goûter et un tour de jardin achevèrent de le dérider un peu. Mais quand vint l'heure de fin des visites, ce fut à nouveau le drame, le petit garçon refusait de la laisser partir et s'accrochait désespérément aux vêtements d'Apryll qui ne put cacher ses larmes.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent encore avant que Apryll ne reçoive un coup de téléphone à son travail. Une collègue vint surveiller sa classe pendant qu'elle allait répondre, se demandant avec angoisse ce qui pouvait motiver cet appel « urgent ». Son inquiétude monta d'un cran quand elle reconnut la voix de l'assistante sociale en charge du dossier de Kip. Elle semblait au bord de l'épuisement nerveux.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : êtes-vous encore, oui ou non, désireuse d'accueillir Kip en attendant que nous ayons réglé sa situation ? Je ne vous cacherai pas que ce n'est pas la procédure normale mais nous ne savons plus quoi faire. Depuis cinq jours que nous l'avons recueilli, il refuse de dormir et de manger et n'a guère cessé de pleurer. Pourtant les foyers ou familles d'accueil où nous l'avons placé successivement ne manquent pas d'expérience dans ce genre de cas. Et puis, il y a eu ces choses étranges...

- Des choses étranges ? Que...

- Non, rien... J'ai pris des renseignements sur vous, vos différents employeurs n'ont pas tari d'éloges sur vous. Ce sera parfait. Êtes-vous d'accord ou pas ?

- Mais bien sûr, je...

- Très bien, j'ai rempli les papiers nécessaires. Quand pouvez-vous venir le chercher ?

- Et bien je finis cet après-midi à...

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Apryll comprit que la pauvre femme était à bout de patience :

- Écoutez... Donnez-moi l'adresse. J'arrive tout de suite !

Visiblement soulagée, son interlocutrice lui donna tous les renseignement nécessaires et raccrocha promptement. Apryll obtint aisément l'autorisation de son directeur de quitter l'établissement avant la fin des cours pour récupérer son petit protégé. Sa classe fut confiée à une assistante.

Le petit garçon l'attendait, assis sur les marches de la maison d'accueil, un petit sac auprès de lui. Son petit visage s'éclaira à sa vue et il renifla, annonçant la fin d'un gros chagrin. Signe qu'interpréta fort bien la jeune femme qui avait été préposée à sa garde. Celle qui avait été préposée à sa garde sembla soudain soulagée et jeta des regards furtifs vers la porte du centre. Dès qu'elle le put, elle les laissa et s'y engouffra, sans demander son reste. Dans le dernier regard qu'elle jeta sur l'enfant, Apryll surprit une lueur d'horreur mêlée de crainte qu'elle ne sut expliquer

Apryll serra Kip contre son elle. Il lui parut encore plus fragile que la dernière fois.

- Alors Kip ! Tu vas venir habiter chez moi en attendant qu'on retrouve ton papa. Tu es content ?

Le pouce dans sa bouche, le petit se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente ! D'ailleurs, nous allons fêter ça ce soir avec un gros gâteau au chocolat... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Babillant tout au long du chemin, elle n'obtint pas de réponse, mais la petite main agrippée à son manteau lui montrait que l'enfant écoutait. Il ne la lâcha d'ailleurs pas d'une semelle les premières quarante-huit heures. Sans doute inquiet de la voir disparaître, il ne fut pas question pour lui de dormir ailleurs que dans le lit de sa gardienne, la main toujours resserrée sur la chemise de nuit de cette dernière.

Même dans la salle de classe de CE1 où Apryll officiait, il la suivait silencieusement du regard ou si elle s'éloignait un peu trop de la minuscule chaise où elle l'avait assis, il marchait sur ses pas comme un petit caneton derrière une cane. Il ne tarda pas à devenir la mascotte des élèves d'Apryll, intrigués par ce petit bout de chou tranquille qui observait tout de ses yeux ronds, multipliant à son égard les petites attentions.

Au bout de ces deux jours, Kip jugea sans doute qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre et commença à se dérider et à babiller joyeusement. Il consentit à quitter son poste d'observation et à jouer paisiblement dans un coin de la classe ou à crayonner avec entrain sur de grandes feuilles de papier, même s'il n'était pas encore question de quitter son « Apy » pour rejoindre la classe des maternelles.

La vie de ces deux-là s'organisa peu à peu, traversée parfois par quelques accès de chagrin pour le petit garçon qui réclamait son papa, surtout au moment du coucher. Mais Apryll avait beau appeler régulièrement la police, elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles du mystérieux papa. Si elle avait su la façon dont se déroulerait leur première rencontre, elle n'aurait pas tant prié pour qu'on le retrouve !


	3. Chap 2 : Plongée dans le monde sorcier

Chapitre deux : Plongée toute en délicatesse dans le monde sorcier

C'est la douleur dans ses bras qui la réveilla. Elle avait dû s'endormir dans une mauvaise position. D'ailleurs, elle avait mal partout. Mais quand elle essaya de reprendre une posture plus confortable, une douleur aiguë vrilla son épaule dans un cliquetis métallique de mauvaise augure. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement sur des murs suintant d'humidité et de moisissures qu'éclairait une lumière chiche.

Alors elle se souvint :

_La porte d'entrée avait littéralement explosé. Le coeur de la jeune femme s'en était presque arrêté de battre. Elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'en entendant Kip hurler de frayeur. Elle le fit passer derrière elle mais n'eut pas le temps de se redresser. Une sorte d'éclair vint la cueillir en pleine poitrine et elle se sentit projetée en arrière, comme soufflée. Un brin de paille ne se serait pas envolé plus facilement. Elle atterrit rudement contre la table de la cuisine qui s'effondra avec elle. Sonnée, elle entendait l'enfant hurler mais ne parvenait pas à se relever. _

_Une main sortant d'un ample vêtement noir vint l'agripper au collet et un objet pointu s'appuyer contre sa gorge. Elle chercha péniblement son souffle. Ses bras battirent l'air un moment avant que ses mains se referment sur la poigne ferme qui l'étranglait. Alors qu'elle perdait peu à peu son oxygène et tout doucement sa conscience, elle entendit contre son oreille : _

_Vous allez regretter d'avoir enlevé mon fils !_

Pour soulager un peu ses épaules, Apryll se redressa douloureusement contre le mur. Ses poignets étaient retenus par de longues chaînes pendant du plafond, dont le poids ajoutait à son inconfort. Leur longueur avait été ajustée de telle façon qu'elle pouvait se mettre à genoux, mais ni s'asseoir, ni se coucher. Elle avala péniblement sa salive et tenta de faire le point sur sa situation surréaliste : des cachots au vingt-et-unième siècle ! Elle nageait en plein délire. Sans parler du fou qui avait fracassé sa porte ! Et elle avait volé ! Littéralement !

Après avoir pleuré tout son saoul, elle essaya de se consoler :

- Allons courage. Tout cela n'est qu'un horrible malentendu... ça va s'arranger...

Après ce bien piètre encouragement, elle se remit à pleurer. Impossible de dormir à cause de la douleur et de sa posture. L'obscurité l'empêchait de mesurer le temps qui passait.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, la porte s'ouvrit et dans le rectangle de lumière qui se découpait sur le mur d'en face, une haute silhouette se découpa. L'homme s'immobilisa sur le seuil avant de ricaner et de s'approcher lentement d'elle. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait distinguer ses traits.

Le concert des maillons métalliques contre les pierres révéla les violents tremblements qu'elle essayait de réprimer. Claquant des dents, elle supplia :

- Écoutez, je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste trouvé Kip dans la rue et je...

- Silence !

Bien que l'homme ne l'ait pas touchée, elle ressentit une vive douleur, comme si elle avait été frappée à l'estomac.

La voix reprit :

- Mon fils était en sécurité dans une chambre verrouillée et protégée par des sorts très puissants ! Jamais il n'aurait pu sortir seul ! Seul un sorcier a pu défaire les protections que j'avais posées. Qui est-ce ?

- Mais que... Vous vous trompez, je...

- Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Qui vous a dit où le trouver ? Qui est votre complice ?

- Mais il n'y a pas de complice. Je vous en prie... écoutez-moi...

- C'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Vous persistez à vous taire ? Vous allez comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à un Malfoy ! Vous aurez même beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir... Et vous parlerez... Sinon je vous promets que vous appellerez la mort de tous vos voeux d'ici peu !

- Attendez ! Non !

Son hurlement résonna encore longtemps après que les pas de son tortionnaire se soient éteints dans le corridor dallé qui menait à sa geôle.

En remontant des cachots, Draco vibrait d'une rage froide. La porte du sous-sol claqua derrière lui et les verrous magiques se mirent en place un à un dans une mécanique bien huilée, tandis qu'il passait le seuil de la bibliothèque. La vision de Blaise affalé dans son fauteuil le plus confortable, une bouteille du meilleur Whisky-pur-feu de sa cave près de lui, ne contribua pas à le rendre de meilleure humeur. Il alla se servir un verre du breuvage infernal et s'affala avec mauvaise humeur derrière son bureau, attendant l'inévitable « interrogatoire en règle » de son ami.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire d'elle ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je vois, ironisa son ami. Une petite séance de torture comme papa ?

Draco se leva à moitié de son siège. Son visage étincelait maintenant de fureur :

- Ne me compare pas avec mon père !

- Non. Tu n'es pas ton père, Drac'. Mais tu as dans tes cachots une moldue enchaînée... Avoue qu'on s'y tromperait !

- Elle a enlevé mon fils ! Un peu de jeûne et quelques heures de méditation, seule avec sa conscience, me semblent un châtiment approprié. Peut-être est-ce même trop clément ! En tout cas, ça va peut-être lui délier la langue.

- Mais as-tu seulement les preuves de sa culpabilité ? Et si elle est vraiment impliquée, tu aurais dû la confier aux aurors.

- Sûrement pas ! Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin de ces incapables ! Et comment expliques-tu que mon fils ait pu quitter le Chaudron Baveur alors que j'avais posé des protections sur la porte ?

- Mais c'est une moldue, Draco ! Comment aurait-elle pu...

- Elle devait avoir un complice. Et je trouverai qui c'est... Bon sang ! Qui a pu découvrir l'existence de mon fils ?

Blaise soupira. C'était mission impossible. Son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il reprit machinalement une gorgée de Whisky-pur-feu pendant que Draco activait la baby-boule® (1) posée sur son bureau. Mais il eut beau la scruter, il ne parvint pas à retrouver son fils.

- Bon sang ! Ça recommence ! Il était pourtant en train de dormir dans sa chambre ! Les sorts auraient dû m'avertir de son réveil !

Il sortit comme un fou et se précipita dans la chambre de son fils qu'il trouva vide et grande ouverte. Il fouilla tous les recoins du manoir, explora toutes les cachettes où il aurait pu se dissimuler, exhumant au passage des souvenirs dont il se serait bien passé.

- Les cachots !

Stupéfait, il découvrit la porte qui descendait dans les sous-sols de la maison, grande ouverte elle aussi. Impossible ! N'était-elle pas censée être protégée également ?

Dévalant les marches, il cria le nom de son fils et s'arrêta sur le seuil du cachot de la kidnappeuse, dont la porte béait comme toutes les autres : le petit garçon était là, roulé en boule comme un petit chat, couché sur les genoux de la prisonnière. Son regard remonta jusqu'aux poignets de celle-ci. Ils étaient toujours entravés. Il descendit jusqu'à son visage. Elle regardait l'enfant avec quelque chose dans les yeux qui blessa étrangement Draco.

Il se précipita et prit son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci se réveilla et balbutia :

- Papa ?

Il lui offrit un sourire endormi et tendit les bras pour entourer le cou de son père.

- Mon fils ! Comment es-tu sorti de ta chambre ? Qui a ouvert la porte ?

- Moi ! Fit Kip en se montrant fièrement du doigt.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour enlever les sorts ?

- Avec ma baguette !

- Que... Com... Qui t'a aidé ?

- Tout seul !

Sa baguette ! Mais c'était un simple jouet ! Ensorcelée pour lancer quelques étincelles colorées tout au plus, mais incapable de jeter de sorts ! Très intrigué, il reposa le petit à terre et se dirigeant vers la porte, il la referma en posant les scellés. Puis, réprimant son énervement, il s'efforça de s'exprimer le plus calmement possible pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant :

- Tu peux me montrer ?

Le petit bonhomme s'approcha. Il atteignait à peine la poignée de la porte ! Il pointa sur elle l'extrémité de sa baguette de bois blanc et prononça de sa voix claire :

- A'omora !

Dans un déclic, la porte s'ouvrit. Par Merlin ! Son fils faisait de la magie sans baguette ! Sidéré, Draco se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme enchaînée au mur. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la releva jusqu'à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Puis il commença à sonder son esprit. La jeune femme se plia à son pouvoir de legilimens et lui laissa voir la ruelle, l'homme au rictus menaçant et les gâteaux au chocolat. Fou de rage, Draco laissa éclater sa fureur en oubliant de se retirer de l'esprit de sa prisonnière. Elle hurla et s'évanouit.

(1) modèle déposé par Môa ! Sioban Parker, je te le prête quand tu veux !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Entretien d'embauche

Chapitre trois : Entretien d'embauche

Apryll rêvait. Elle était dans un grand lit, aux oreillers de plume, avec des draps qui sentaient la lavande. Sentant venir le réveil, elle tenta de se renfoncer dans son rêve, pour éloigner encore un peu le spectre de la réalité, ses murs gris et ses chaînes. Le rêve se prolongea. Il était si réaliste qu'elle pouvait s'étirer comme un chat repus, frottant son dos contre le matelas moelleux. Ce qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle rêvait vraiment : posé sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, le petit Kip gazouillait en faisant voler dans les airs une série de petits jouets colorés en une joyeuse farandole.

Quand il la vit réveillée, il laissa tomber son jeu avec un petit cri joyeux et s'accrocha à son cou pour frotter sa frimousse contre son visage. Elle eut un rire heureux. Elle ne rêvait pas, mais la réalité était bien agréable ! Elle prolongea un instant les câlins puis se figea, tandis que son sourire se fanait. Elle venait de réaliser qu'un homme se tenait au pied du vaste lit : le père de Kip, à n'en pas douter, ils avaient les mêmes yeux gris et les mêmes cheveux blonds. Son visage était fermé et sur le ton dur qu'il avait employé dans le cachot pour la menacer, il énonça :

- Vous n'avez pas enlevé mon fils !

Apryll eut un sourire acide et persifla :

- Je vous en prie, ne me remerciez pas ! Vous l'avez amplement fait ces derniers jours !

La rage flamboya dans les yeux de Draco. Il se détourna et quitta la pièce. La porte claqua violemment derrière lui. (2)

Blaise l'attendait dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, et l'accueillit d'un sarcasme :

- Vraiment, je ne m'étonne plus de ton succès auprès des femmes ! On peut dire que tu sais comment leur parler !

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner quand Blaise glapit en sentant des excroissances étranges pousser sur son visage.

Il chercha refuge dans son bureau mais son ami l'y suivit en maugréant. Le visage ayant repris ses proportions habituelles, il ne perdit pas de temps à attaquer :

- Que vas-tu faire d'elle ?

Draco soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains :

- Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'un sort d'oubliette...

Il observa pensivement la baby-boule® allumée sur sa table de travail. Son fils jouait avec son amie et riait aux éclats. Blaise vit naître sur les lèvres du prince des glaces un sourire heureux. Un vrai sourire, un sourire d'enfant, semblable à celui que son fils arborait dans la sphère lumineuse. Il avait vu si rarement cette expression sur le visage de son ami !

Se sentant observé, ledit ami remit son masque et lança un regard noir à son vis-à-vis. Sans aucun effet bien sûr ! Blaise n'avait jamais rien fait comme tout le monde et surtout pas respecter l'autorité naturelle de Draco. Il soupira à nouveau douloureusement :

- Je vais être obligé de la garder... De toutes façons, l'expérience a prouvé que je ne pouvais pas veiller seul sur lui, ajouta-t-il avec un brin d'amertume. Elle pourrait être quelque chose comme sa gouvernante.

Une grimace de dégoût tordit sa bouche.

Blaise sursauta et manqua de dégringoler du bras de fauteuil où il s'était négligemment posé. Il se rattrapa au dossier et s'effondra sur le siège dans une posture digne des meilleurs contorsionnistes. Il fixa stupéfait son ami qui ricanait. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça :

- Mais c'est une moldue ! Si certains parmi nos « connaissances » l'apprenaient... sans parler de Kip... Tu risques gros.

Draco soupira. Il était fatigué de ces histoires. La guerre l'avait confronté à des sorciers pires que des bêtes, à des moldus étrangement dignes dans le combat et la mort. Lui avait préféré se faire oublier, choisir un camp demandait trop d'énergie et lui aurait coûté beaucoup, quelque soit celui qu'il aurait choisi. Il n'avait pas cherché non plus à modifier ses opinions sur les moldus, sang-de-bourbe, et autres races inférieures. Par commodité, il avait décidé de les ignorer, ce qui était finalement plus simple.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Il s'agit de mon fils ! J'ai gardé son existence secrète des deux camps. C'est le seul moyen de le protéger. Et ça le demeurera tant que les derniers mangemorts en fuite n'auront pas été retrouvés. Ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant à l'utiliser pour m'obliger à rejoindre leurs rangs. Et je ne me suis pas donné tant de mal à tirer mon épingle du jeu, pour me laisser avoir par une poignée de schizophrènes dépassés qui refusent de réaliser que leur maître est mort et leurs rêves décadents avec ! Même si cela signifie devoir partager mon toit avec une... moldue. PERSONNE ne fera de mal à mon fils !

Blaise crut voir sortit des étincelles des yeux de Draco et la magie pure crépiter autour de lui. Encore un peu et la fumée lui serait sortie des naseaux. Jamais il n'avait porté aussi bien son nom.

Au grand effarement d'Apryll, une créature étrange vêtue d'un sac de farine vint chercher Kip pour déjeuner. D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit apparaître en même temps un plateau pour Apryll. Celle-ci eut presque les larmes aux yeux quand les premières bouchées fondirent dans sa bouche et elle en oublia de s'interroger sur cette scène fantastique.

Quand elle fut rassasiée, une autre créature, celle-ci drapée dans un torchon à carreaux, apporta des vêtements propres et d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et parfumée. Elle invita Apryll à y entrer et la baigna en pépiant d'une petite voix aigrelette. La jeune femme se rendormit presque quand les doigts agiles de cette drôle de petite femme, qui répondait au nom de Minny, massèrent habilement son cuir chevelu pour lui laver les cheveux. Elle se laissa sécher et habiller comme une enfant. Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à ronronner quand l'elfe de maison, c'est ainsi que la créature s'était présentée, se mit à lui brosser les cheveux.

Elle avait atteint un tel degré de béatitude que même l'apparition de ce diable d'homme blond ne parvint pas à ternir son humeur. Ils s'observèrent longuement à travers le miroir, se défiant du regard. Ce fut lui qui rompit leur échange assassin, tandis que Apryll reprenait la brosse, lui signifiant la fin de leur entretien :

- Vous resterez ici, pour vous occuper de mon fils.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre ! D'ailleurs, il s'était déjà détourné, signifiant que l'entretien était, en ce qui le concernait, terminé. Apryll sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle allait dire ce qu'elle pensait à ce tyran qui pensait pouvoir la traiter comme ses esclaves domestiques...

Mais l'expression qu'arborait à présent ledit tyran dans le miroir, l'arrêta. Ses longs doigts aristocratiques jouaient machinalement avec un petit coffret de verre aux reflets changeants. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, son masque était tombé, révélant une vive douleur. Il parla d'une voix blanche, presque absent :

- Sa mère est morte il y a un an. Et pas une fois depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai entendu rire. Il ne s'est pas passé une nuit sans qu'il ne fasse de cauchemars...

Il se tourna vers elle et la découvrit visiblement bouleversée. Aussitôt, son visage redevint inexpressif et c'est d'un ton sec qu'il conclut :

- Vous resterez ici. Point final.

Et il partit. Apryll manqua envoyer à la tête de ce goujat le premier objet à lui tomber sous la main. Mais le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu sous le masque la calma un peu. Elle resterait donc un moment. Mais pour Kip, pas pour ce malotru !

(2) Et oui, vous avez remarqué aussi qu'il aimait bien faire claquer les portes !


	5. Chapitre 4 : comment devenir père en 10

Chapitre quatre : Comment devenir père en dix leçons

Ce soir-là, on frappa à la porte du bureau de Draco.

- Entrez ! Cria-t-il un peu agacé d'être dérangé.

Pourtant ses elfes de maison savaient que son temps de travail du soir était sacro-saint !

Un peu surpris, il vit apparaître la moldue, quel était son nom déjà ? Quelque chose comme May ou June ? Non, Apryll ! Depuis une semaine qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions auprès de Kip, il s'était employé à l'éviter. Ses petits glapissements de surprise à la moindre manifestation de magie lui portaient sur les nerfs. Et tant pis si cela signifiait par conséquence se tenir loin de son fils.

- Bonsoir monsieur, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Le ton révérencieux de la jeune femme était tout à fait inhabituel. Il s'inquiéta :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à mon fils ?

- Non, non, rien de grave. Je voulais vous parler de Kip.

- Cyprien.

- Pardon ?

- Cyprien Augustus Malfoy. C'est le nom de mon fils.

- Un bien grand nom pour un si petit garçon !

- Je vous prierai de ne plus utiliser ce diminutif ridicule et de l'appeler par son nom entier.

Apryll inspira profondément tandis que les ailes de son nez palpitaient. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et se contenta d'une moue agacée. Draco eut la certitude qu'elle n'allait pas suivre son ordre et il allait marquer son autorité quand la jeune femme poursuivit :

- Je pense que vous devriez passer plus de temps avec votre fils.

Il ricana :

- N'est-ce pas pour cela que je VOUS emploie, mademoiselle ? Auriez-vous la prétention de me dire ce que JE dois faire ?

- Vous lui manquez beaucoup. Ma présence ne compense pas celle de son père. Il a besoin de vous. Il serait si heureux si vous passiez un peu de temps avec lui. Vous pourriez prendre un temps privilégié avec lui chaque jour, par exemple au moment du coucher.

Draco sentit son coeur s'affoler comme chaque fois qu'il était question de son fils. Apryll fit mine de ne pas entendre la déglutition soudain difficile de son patron. Elle suggéra :

- Vous pourriez lui lire une histoire, ou mieux, la lui raconter... lui demander comment s'est passé sa journée, le prendre dans vos bras et lui dire que vous l'aimez... tout simplement !

Tout simplement... Au fur et à mesure que la gouvernante décrivait la scène, Draco pouvait imaginer le visage rond et souriant de son fils, déjà un peu ensommeillé, se tendre vers lui pour mieux écouter la légende sorcière qu'il lui conterait, les petits bras agripper son cou quand il le serrerait contre lui. La gorge un peu serrée, il se contenta d'incliner la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Rayonnante, Apryll sortit le plus dignement possible de la bibliothèque avant de laisser éclater sa satisfaction dès qu'elle fut hors de vue : elle avait commencé à apprivoiser le dragon !

Une fois seul, Draco s'appuya plus lourdement contre le dossier de son fauteuil et fit apparaître un verre dans sa main. La première gorgée d'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais il n'en sentit pas la morsure. Il pensait à son père. Jamais on n'aurait vu Lucius Malfoy s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son fils pour lui raconter une histoire.

Draco n'avait aucun souvenir non plus d'avoir été serré dans ses bras. Et encore moins de s'être entendu dire : « Je t'aime. » Lucius Malfoy avait-il jamais aimé quelqu'un d'ailleurs ? Draco pensait pour sa part qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la preuve de l'existence de ce sentiment si Kip n'était pas arrivé dans sa vie.

Il se rappela l'étrange serrement de coeur qu'il avait ressenti au moment où l'elfe de maison Minny avait déposé dans ses bras le paquet bizarre qu'elle serrait contre elle. L'enfant avait ouvert ses yeux minuscules et l'avait observé avec une attention dubitative. Draco se souvenait d'avoir retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce que son fils lui offre un sourire ravi et ne referme aussitôt les yeux pour se rendormir. Alors il avait vraiment compris que cet enfant était la chair de sa chair et venait de s'installer dans sa vie, sans lui demander son avis.

Depuis ce jour, cette souffrance douce-amère ne l'avait plus quitté. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus concevoir la vie sans ce petit bout d'homme. En même temps, il haïssait ce pouvoir sur lui, que pourrait détenir quiconque reconnaîtrait la place qu'avait prise son fils dans sa vie... Si son père avait encore été en vie, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à exploiter cette « faiblesse » pour le conduire à servir ses propres desseins...

L'alcool devint amer dans sa bouche quand ses pensées revinrent au glacial Lucius Malefoy. Son bras se détendit et le verre décrivit une courbe dans les airs avant d'exploser en une gerbe d'étincelles sur les chenaux de la cheminée. Il voua aux gémonies la petite moldue qui avait bouleversé son univers et dont la présence l'obligeait à revivre des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et gravit précipitamment les escaliers jusqu'aux combles où se trouvait la nursery. Il n'était plus revenu ici depuis qu'il avait lui-même quitté l'endroit, le jour de ses cinq ans, quand son père avait décidé qu'il était temps que le petit garçon devienne un homme. Par habitude, il s'efforça de refouler la pensée dérangeante et le creux naissant dans sa poitrine, puis il poussa la porte.

La petite pièce était faiblement éclairée par le feu derrière l'écran de la cheminée. Un joyeux bazar y régnait : des jouets traînaient un peu partout sur le sol, les vêtements avaient été négligemment jetés sur le dossier d'une chaise et une boîte de crayons éventrée laissait écouler ses entrailles colorées sur le petit pupitre de bois peint en vert jusqu'au sol. Cette gouvernante incapable allait l'entendre !

Il ramassa machinalement un balai miniature pour le ranger avant de réaliser qu'aucun coup de canne ne viendrait sanctionner ce manquement à l'ordre Malfoy. Il soupira et reposa délibérément le jouet où il l'avait trouvé, avant de diriger ses pas vers le petit lit où il s'assit avec précautions.

Il remonta doucement la couverture sur son fils qui l'avait repoussée en s'agitant dans son sommeil. Puis il se pencha sur le front de son fils. Son visage resta en suspens un instant avant que ses lèvres ne viennent embrasser la peau douce de bébé sous les petits cheveux fins si semblables aux siens.

« Je t'aime mon fils », murmura-t-il.

Draco ne sut jamais que cette nuit-là, il avait gagné le coeur de la gouvernante en chemise de nuit, pressée contre le battant de la porte entrebâillée.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apryll ne s'en tint pas là. Elle avait eu du mal à digérer le discours minimaliste que Draco Malfoy lui avait asséné un soir dans son bureau. Sans daigner se justifier, il lui avait annoncé que Kip et elle ne devaient en aucun cas quitter les limites du manoir. Point final.

Apryll supportait mal d'être prisonnière de cette cage dorée. Quand elle avait couché Kip le soir, et qu'elle se retrouvait seule, avec le temps de penser, ses amis, son travail, ses élèves... tout cela lui manquait terriblement. S'il n'y avait pas eu Kip, elle aurait explosé depuis longtemps ! Alors pour lui, elle se contenait un peu, mais ne se privait pas de fusiller du regard son « employeur » forcé.

Et comment pouvait-on élever un petit garçon plein de vie entre les quatre murs d'un manoir élisabéthain et un jardin à la française, dont les allées impeccablement tirées au cordeau délimitaient quelques bandes de pelouse où l'on aurait eu bien du mal à lancer un ballon ! Sans parler de ces plantes étranges qui étaient animées d'une vie propre et d'une forte agressivité envers les enfants et leurs gouvernantes !

Aussi, quand elle eut épuisé toute son imagination pour distraire une petit bout d'homme grognon, Apryll décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle saisit l'enfant sous le bras et débarqua à la bibliothèque sans même daigner frapper. Draco releva la tête de la pile de parchemins où il était plongé, furieux de ce manque de savoir-vivre :

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Tenez !

La gouvernante venait de d'asseoir son fils sur le bureau au beau milieu de ses documents. Il fixa d'un air effaré la mine boudeuse qu'arborait l'enfant sous une tignasse ébouriffée que n'aurait pas renié le cher Potter !

- Expliquez-lui donc vous-même pourquoi il n'a pas le droit de sortir et d'avoir des amis !

- Des amis... ?

Draco contempla la jeune femme qui attendait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec le même visage renfrogné que l'enfant dont elle avait la charge. Il soupira, inspira profondément en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, puis il attrapa son fils par les aisselles, le maintint en l'air quelques instants, cherchant du regard où le poser, et n'ayant rien trouvé, l'assit sur ses genoux.

L'enfant garda son regard fixé sur ses pieds pour continuer à bouder tout à son aise. Mais il n'était pas si souvent dans le bureau de son père et assis sur ses genoux, juste à la bonne hauteur pour observer ce qui était posé la table. Il y avait là tout un monde à découvrir ! Comme ce splendide encrier à tête de dragon. Oh, et cette boule rigolote ! Sans parler de la jolie plume de cygne qu'il s'empressa de saisir et de promener sur toutes les surfaces environnantes, y compris le visage de son père éberlué.

La gouvernante eut un fou rire étouffé :

- Bien, je vous laisse à votre discussion entre père et fils !

Et elle tourna les talons, le dos agité de soubresauts significatifs tandis que Draco contemplait son fils comme une équation d'arithmancie particulièrement difficile à résoudre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ne revint par sur leur discussion. Il se contenta de ramener à la nursery pour l'heure du dîner un petit dragon couvert d'encre et babillant avec bonne humeur. Lui-même avait l'air épuisé, la chemise dégrafée et chiffonnée. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air hagard. Il jeta un regard noir à la gouvernante, la défiant d'émettre la moindre remarque. Malheureusement, ses regards rageurs n'impressionnaient pas plus la jeune femme que Blaise. Elle se contenta de glousser fort peu gracieusement et d'emmener Kip prendre son bain.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle remarqua que le père observait son fils, songeur. Jusqu'à ce repas de midi, qu'il partagea avec son fils et la gouvernante dans la grande salle à manger, encore une « innovation pédagogique» de cette dernière. D'ailleurs, de mémoire de Malfoy on n'avait jamais vu les enfants, et encore moins les domestiques, manger à la grande table, les portraits des ancêtres s'en agitaient encore d'indignation ! D'autant qu'Apryll leur avait fait entendre qu'un portrait était censé se taire et rester à sa place !

Ce jour-là, il avait semblé méditer quelque projet tout au long du repas. A plusieurs reprises, il avait paru sur le point de parler, mais s'était ravisé chaque fois, laissant le silence s'appesantir. Enfin, il avait fini par quitter la table avant même le dessert, sans daigner s'expliquer. Une fois dans la grand hall, Apryll l'avait entendu appeler un elfe et demander sa cape, puis il y avait eu le « pop » caractéristique de cette étrange mode de déplacement que les sorciers utilisaient.

Elle avait réprimé un soupir d'exaspération sur les manières de son ours d'employeur et s'était empressée de distraire l'enfant pour le détourner du départ abrupt de son père, avec qui elle ne manquerait pas de s'expliquer à son retour. Apryll pensait que pour éduquer les enfants, il fallait aussi éduquer les parents et y prenait un certain plaisir, pour ne pas dire un plaisir certain ! L'idée de cette prochaine altercation lui fouetta le sang et elle fut d'excellente humeur toute l'après-midi.

C'est donc avec une hargne bien entretenue qu'elle s'apprêtait à accueillir son patron, quand elle l'entendit monter les escaliers, peu avant le repas de Kip. Ce n'était pas son heure habituelle. Peut-être venait-il faire amende honorable. Elle ricana intérieurement. Un Malfoy reconnaître ses torts ! Ils avaient été programmés pour ne même pas envisager cette possibilité !

Pourtant, toute la diatribe qu'elle avait concoctée à son intention s'évanouit quand elle vit que Draco portait un étrange paquet de grande taille, enveloppé de toile. Il le posa sur le pupitre de Kip et s'éclaircit la voix, éveillant la curiosité des habitants de la nursery. Il posa son regard sur son fils, semblant chercher quelque chose, puis, un peu mal à l'aise, il s'accroupit maladroitement pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils.

- Cyprien... Je veux dire, Kip... Je t'ai apporté quelque chose... Prends en bien soin ! Alors elle deviendra ton amie et prendra soin de toi à son tour. Mais, il faudra être patient... Tu me le promets ? ...

Alors, à près de vingt ans d'intervalle, une autre petite tête blonde hocha la tête solennellement tandis que le tissu dévoilait une cage dans laquelle une petite boule duveteuse cligna des paupières en émettant un minuscule cri d'indignation devant cet afflux soudain de lumière. La porte grillagée fut tirée et une grande main saisit la petite créature.

- C'est encore un bébé !

Les grandes mains déposèrent avec précaution leur précieux fardeau dans les plus petites, tendues en coupe. Elles caressèrent au passage la petite tête hérissée de plumes tachées de rouilles, puis la joue enfantine qui s'y frottait.

Draco se redressa, épousseta ses genoux d'un air emprunté et jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme qui n'avait rien dit. Et bien, il lui avait enfin rabattu son caquet ! Elle avait perdu l'expression revêche avec laquelle elle l'avait accueilli. Elle semblait même au bord des larmes ! Ces bonnes femmes ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Celle-ci était prête à l'écharper à son arrivée ou tout au moins à le mordre, il l'aurait juré, et l'instant d'après, elle semblait sur le point de le serrer dans ses bras !

Cette perspective le fit frémir et il recula d'un pas. Pourtant, Apryll s'abstint et s'agenouilla délicatement aux côtés de son protégé pour admirer avec lui le nouvel habitant du manoir Malfoy. Ils semblaient tous deux avoir oublié son existence, aussi Draco se dirigea-t-il vers la porte à pas comptés. Se retournant une dernière fois sur la scène, il intercepta le regard de la jeune femme. Il lui sembla étrangement familier, avant qu'il ne réalise que cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois dans les yeux de sa grand-mère. Et comme ce jour-là, la dernière fois qu'il ait vu la vieille dame, il se sentit étrangement ragaillardi. La petite pointe de mélancolie qui émanait de ces souvenirs s'envola.(1) Alors il sourit.

(1)Drôle de hasard, au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'écoute la chanson « Bambina » de Lara Fabian. Elle résonne étrangement bien.


	6. Chapitre 5 : le calme avant la tempête

Chapitre cinq : le calme avant la tempête.

Pas à pas, la complicité entre le père et le fils s'approfondit. Parfois même aux dépens de la pauvre Apryll, qui se surprit un jour à être entraînée dans une partie de mini-quidditch ! Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer le nom de ce jeu, elle avait été placée devant les buts miniatures placés au sol à hauteur d'enfant. Kip et Draco, juchés, celui-ci sur son comète 2000 et celui-là sur un minuscule balai à sa mesure, s'en donnaient à coeur joie pour bombarder la pauvre Apryll qui ne rattrapa pas un seul des petits souaffles qui passèrent à sa portée.

Kip hurlait de rire, menaçant à tout moment de dégringoler de son balai. Et c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté le terrain plus tôt, drapée dans ce qui pouvait rester de sa dignité. Draco arborait un petit sourire discret, mais intérieurement faisait la holà : « Ah tout de même ! Cette mademoiselle je-sais-tout a trouvé ses maîtres au moins dans un domaine ! »

Apryll observait le père et le fils se congratuler avec enthousiasme sur leurs prouesses sportives avec une pointe de mélancolie. Malgré toute son envie, elle ne faisait et ne ferait jamais partie de cette famille. Elle se demandait même s'il n'était pas temps de partir. Elle avait envie de retrouver sa place, son métier, sa famille... Son employeur avait l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur. Peut-être devrait-elle en profiter ? Non pas qu'elle soit si pressée de quitter cette maison et ses habitants, mais plus elle attendrait, plus cette démarche lui serait difficile. Autant se lancer tant qu'elle en avait encore assez de courage... ou d'inconscience.

Aussi le soir-même, après avoir couché Kip, elle descendit à la bibliothèque. Elle resta un instant plantée devant la porte, incapable de rassembler son courage pour y frapper. Un craquement dans le couloir la fit sursauter et, craignant d'être surprise, elle se décida enfin à signaler sa présence. La voix ferme de Draco l'invita à entrer.

Il l'accueillit avec un sourire presque aimable, visiblement encore bien disposé par sa victoire de l'après-midi et lui désigna un siège.

- Entrez donc, mademoiselle. Asseyez-vous... Quelle nouvelle réforme éducative allez-vous encore me proposer ?

Apryll eut un sourire crispé et d'un signe de tête refusa de s'asseoir. Elle préférait rester debout pour affronter son patron. Draco fronça les sourcils et attendit.

La jeune femme se lança promptement comme on se jette à l'eau. A première vue, elle avait l'air très déterminée, mais Draco remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de croiser et décroiser ses doigts, n'indiquant que trop clairement combien elle était angoissée. Mauvais point pour sa négociation.

- Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi maintenant.

Elle manqua s'étrangler devant le léger sursaut de Draco. Elle était certaine maintenant d'avoir toute son attention... hélas ! Elle poursuivit avec une toute petite voix :

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

Un très bref instant, Draco eut l'air décontenancé, mais il recomposa aussitôt son visage avant de répliquer sèchement :

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Mais ma famille, mes amis... Et mon patron va s'inquiéter.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Draco :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, tout est réglé.

Il refusa d'en dire plus sur ce point. Mais il commençait à comprendre cette drôle de moldue. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait qu'une idée en tête à partir de cet instant : le défier et prendre la poudre d'escampette dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Alors il sortit son dernier atout :

- Je pourrais éventuellement vous laisser partir mais il faudrait que j'efface préalablement votre mémoire.

- Effacer ma mémoire ?

Depuis son immersion dans le monde sorcier, Apryll avait découvert bien des faits étranges et tous n'étaient pas forcément à la gloire des sorciers, mais là, ça relevait du lavage de cerveau !

- Vous comprenez que je ne peux vous laisser mettre mon fils en danger. Mais rassurez-vous, vous vous contenteriez d'oublier tout ce que vous avez vu du monde magique depuis que vous avez rencontré Kip dans la ruelle.

- J'oublierais Kip ?

Draco se surprit à ne pas savourer pleinement le désarroi de la jeune femme. Aussi quand elle se leva, le regard vide et quitta la pièce sans mot dire, s'abstint-il de triompher.

A partir de ce soir-là, Apryll perdit un peu de son entrain. Il la sentait partagée. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la garder bien longtemps. Elle finirait par se résigner au sacrifice et viendrait lui demander de lui effacer la mémoire. Et il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la convaincre de rester. Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir de se pencher sur cette question.

Ils étaient à la table du déjeuner quand Blaise surgit. Il était encore vêtu de sa tenue de quidditch de l'équipe des Faucons Verts. Ce devait être important pour que son ami débarque à cette heure sans prendre le temps de se changer. Il lui tendit un parchemin scellé, le visage grave. Draco décacheta le pli de la lame de son couteau et se plongea aussitôt dans la lecture de son contenu. Au soin qu'il prit de fermer son visage, Apryll comprit qu'il voulait leur cacher quelque chose.

Sa lecture finie, il reposa la lettre avec soin sur la nappe à côté de son assiette. Puis, d'un air indifférent, il dit à Blaise :

- « Je te remercierais de transmettre ma réponse à l'expéditeur : je ne peux malheureusement pas le recevoir. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils et rétorqua d'un ton haché :

« - Tu ne comprends pas Drac' ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une proposition de visite de courtoisie. »

Draco pinça les lèvres, il adressa un signe de tête entendu vers Apryll et quitta la table, indiquant à Blaise de le suivre en un endroit où ils pourraient continuer la conversation en toute discrétion.

Apryll repoussa tant qu'elle le put l'instant d'aller coucher Kip mais les deux sorciers ne daignèrent pas sortir du bureau.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Kip et Apryll prenaient leur petit déjeuner à la nursery, Draco apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait son visage fermé des mauvais jours :

« Pourrais-je vous dire un mot ? » dit-il d'une voix d'une neutralité désespérante.

Apryll hocha la tête et le suivit dans le couloir.

- « Je dois recevoir ce soir des invités. Ils ne sont pas exactement... Disons que je ne souhaite pas qu'ils voient Kip. A aucun prix, l'un de vous ne devra apparaître ce soir. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Je vous conseille donc de garder un oeil sur mon fils. Vous et moi savons que ce n'est pas une porte qui l'arrête ! »

Apryll eut un sourire entendu et Draco grimaça avant de poursuivre :

« Vous vous cacherez dans les sous-sols, je vous montrerai l'endroit. Ah oui, n'oubliez pas non plus de prendre la 'bestiole' avec vous... »

La gouvernante retint un sourire. Jamais le sieur Malefoy n'aurait avoué qu'il était aussi attendri par la petite chouette que les autres habitants de la maison.

Tout se déroula comme prévu. Les membres de la nursery migrèrent en grand équipage vers les sous-sols dans une pièce cachée à laquelle on accédait par une porte dérobée. Bien que très sombre, elle était confortablement meublée de tapis épais et de profonds divans. Apryll préféra ne pas poser de questions sur l'usage de cette pièce mais l'air mal à l'aise de son employeur ne laissait que peu de doutes. Elle présenta cela à Kip comme un jeu de cache-cache. Ils s'amusèrent follement et regrettèrent presque le moment où Draco vint les délivrer, interrompant une formidable expédition de pirates dans les cavernes où ils entassaient leur butin. Il reçut donc pour sa peine, un coup d'épée de bois qui manqua l'éborgner. Il kidnappa le pirate récalcitrant sous son bras et monta le coucher.

Quand Kip fut enfin endormi, il se releva et fit signe à Apryll de le suivre :

- « Je dois m'absenter demain pour 'affaires'. M. le ministre (son ton grinça sur ce dernier mot) me l'a si 'gentiment' demandé que je n'ai pas pu refuser... Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun motif valable de refuser cette 'proposition '. »

Draco était furieux. Il détestait ce Scrimgeour et ses méthodes. Il détestait encore plus se sentir pieds et poings liés sans avoir la possibilité d'imposer ses propres choix.

- « J'ai demandé à Blaise de veiller sur vous. Il passera chaque jour. Inutile de vous rappeler les règles de sécurité de cette maison... »

Draco partit le lendemain matin, vraiment inquiet. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser d'une sourde angoisse malgré les assurances de son ami et de la nounou.

Deux jours suffirent à Kip pour réaliser que son père était absent et lui manquait terriblement. Le premier soir, au coucher, il s'agita un peu dans le petit lit mais se laissa câliner un peu avant de s'endormir, un peu tristounet. Le deuxième soir, il refusa catégoriquement de dormir tant que son père ne serait pas venu l'embrasser. Il rejeta ses couvertures, demanda une histoire, puis une deuxième. Quand la troisième lui fut refusée, il demanda un verre d'eau. Celui-ci terminé, Kip annonça qu'il avait envie d'aller faire pipi. Au regard noir de sa gouvernante, il n'opposa qu'un air innocent du plus bel effet. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne partie de la nuit et la jeune gouvernante en vint presque à regretter de ne pouvoir utiliser cette fichue magie. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il existait un sortilège de sommeil et elle aurait tout donné à cet instant pour l'infliger au petit démon en chemise de nuit qui lui faisait face !

Elle resta près de son lit et comme l'enfant ne daignait toujours pas s'endormir, elle finit par s'installer plus confortablement en s'allongeant sur le bord du petit lit. Elle le quitterait quand le marchand de sable aurait gagné son duel avec l'enfant de trois ans. Mais elle était si fatiguée qu'elle finit par s'y endormir.

Quand elle s'éveilla en sursaut aux premières heures du matin, elle était seule dans le petit lit. Affolée, elle se précipita dans le couloir en l'appelant. Entendant ses cris, les elfes vinrent se joindre à ses recherches. Ils parcoururent tous les recoins de cette maison, puis le jardin. C'est là que Blaise découvrit la jeune femme, au bord des larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- C'est Kip ! Il a disparu ! Nous l'avons cherché partout. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit sorti et je ne peux pas franchir les barrières de sécurité...

Pas de panique. Nous allons voir ça. Le gamin doit s'être caché et s'amuser comme un fou de votre inquiétude. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où nous avons joué nous-mêmes ce tour à nos nounous ! Je m'en occupe ! Pendant ce temps, si vous...

Il toussota, tenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, regardant avec un intérêt suspect l'extrémité de ses chaussures jusqu'à ce que Apryll réalise qu'elle était toujours en chemise de nuit. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle s'enfuit vers le manoir, Minny sur ses pas.

Blaise secoua la tête comme on sort d'un rêve et s'approcha des barrières de sécurité pour les inspecter. Ce qu'il découvrit le satisfit pleinement. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il pointa sa baguette vers un buisson épais accolé au mur d'enceinte et marmonna quelques mots. Un glapissement sortit du buisson et une petite silhouette remuante surgit comme un cognard pour s'arrêter dans les airs au-dessus de la tête de Blaise. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire goguenard tandis que la créature gigotant s'époumonait :

- Tonton Blaise ! Ze veux descendre !

- Oh que non jeune homme ! Tu es très bien là-haut pour l'instant ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Le petit se renfrogna et ne répondit rien. Mais un petit mouvement de baguette et un léger looping le rappela à ses devoirs. Un timide « Ze m'excuse » lui valut un hochement de tête approbateur :

- Ça suffira pour commencer !

Il amorçait le mouvement de descente quand le bambin éclata de rire et cria : « Noooon ! Encore ! Tonton Blaise ! Encore ! »

Il secoua la tête : autant pour ses méthodes éducatives ! La gouvernante allait le tuer !

Après cet épisode, Kip se tint encore tranquille deux bons jours. Mais le matin du troisième jour, l'épreuve de force recommença :

- Kip ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Il faut t'habiller !

- Non !

Le gamin savoura un instant l'impact de ce mot, et très satisfait de son effet, le reprit joyeusement :

- Non, non et non !

Puis en le chantonnant sur tous les tons :

- Non, non, non...

Apryll chercha à attraper le petit perroquet mais ne parvint qu'à saisir un pan de chemise de nuit qui lui échappa aussitôt des mains. L'enfant ravi, fila de toute la force de ses petites jambes potelées vers les escaliers. Leur course se poursuivit tout au long des couloirs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis dans le jardin. Comme ils approchaient des barrières de protection, Apryll eut un regain d'espoir.

Elle fut vite déçue quand l'enfant les traversa dans un éclair de lumière bleutée en chantonnant. Le petit monstre avait dû préparer son coup depuis des jours. Elle cria un avertissement mais l'enfant était déjà de l'autre côté. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, pénétra à sa suite... et hurla...

Quand Blaise transplana au manoir Malfoy après son entraînement, il le trouva anormalement silencieux. Les protections étaient levées et Apryll et Kip avaient disparu. Quelques appels par cheminée et trois hiboux plus tard, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'annoncer à Draco que son fils et la gouvernante avaient été cueillis par l'espion mangemort qui surveillait le manoir Malefoy. Et il n'était pas très pressé de le lui apprendre...

En revanche, c'est un Draco très pressé qui quitta les bureaux du ministère et claqua la porte de la salle de réunion sous le nez d'un Scrimgeour qui, de surprise, en oublia de rugir.


	7. Chapitre 6 : le horcruxe caché

Je présente toutes mes excuses à ceux qui attendaient, à ceux qui n'attendaient plus, à ceux qui avaient oublié... et je laisse place à l'essentiel : la suite !

Chapitre six : le horcruxe caché

Grâce à Blaise et à ses méthodes très persuasives, le tenancier d'un petit bouge de l'allée des embrumes s'était montré très conciliant et bavard. Draco eut peu de mal à dénicher le lieu où les derniers mangemorts dissidents s'étaient réfugiés lors de la défaite de leur maître et de la chasse de leurs condisciples.

C'était une masure infâme et au bord de l'écroulement nichée sur le bord d'un loch écossais et la superstition locale leur assurait une cachette idéale. En effet, pour les moldus de la région, ces ruines étaient hantées. La preuve : même les moutons qui s'y aventuraient n'en revenaient pas, disparaissant mystérieusement. Certains assuraient même avoir aperçu des ombres fantomatiques et des lueurs étranges aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Quant au seul gars qui avait été assez idiot pour aller défier les esprits, il avait cessé de fanfaronner et se contentait de rester assis sur le pas de sa porte, les yeux vides et la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche tordue en un rictus désespéré.

Grimpé sur le sommet d'une colline avoisinante couverte de bruyères en fleur, Draco observait le terrain de sa prochaine bataille. Il enfila ses gants de cuir noir faits sur mesure, plia et déplia ses doigts comme pour les assouplir, puis tâta avec satisfaction le contenu de sa poche droite et sourit froidement. On ne s'attaquait pas impunément à un Malfoy. Ils voulaient un échange... ils allaient l'avoir ! Et ces petits joueurs s'en souviendraient longtemps... éternellement même !

L'arrivée de Draco ne faillit pas à la tradition : la porte du repaire de leur ravisseur vola en éclats. Pourtant cette fois-ci, Apryll était débordante de reconnaissance envers le briseur de portes. Elle déchanta pourtant assez vite en le voyant seul. Où était l'escouade d'aurors tant attendue ! Ce diable d'homme était fou... Son orgueil le tuerait ! Et il souriait, en plus !

D'un coup d'oeil, Draco évalua la situation : dans la petite pièce poussiéreuse et délabrée, une poignée de mangemorts cernaient les otages. Ils étaient revêtus de la cape noire et du masque blanc de l'époque, pas si lointaine, où ils pensaient devenir les maîtres du monde sorcier, après l'avoir conquis et écrasé sous leurs bottes. Kip était saucissonné sur une chaise branlante, tandis que Apryll était à genoux sur le plancher défoncé, les poignets liés dans le dos. Tous deux étaient en larmes et la joue gauche d'Apryll était barrée d'une longue estafilade sanglante.

Un petit homme sortit des rangs d'un pas conquérant. Sa silhouette disait vaguement quelque chose à Draco, ombre fugitive et insignifiante parmi les fidèles du mage noir. Sa voix piaillarde fit au jeune homme l'effet d'un ongle sur un tableau noir, tandis que le petit mangemort agrippait Kip par les cheveux :

–« Alors, enfin prêt à redevenir raisonnable et à rejoindre nos rangs ? »

Draco eut un sourire suffisant et répondit calmement :

_- _« Je refuse ! Jouer les petits soldats, très peu pour moi. En revanche, je possède quelque chose susceptible de vous intéresser... »

Il porta la main à sa poche mais aussitôt une demi-douzaine de baguettes se pointèrent sur lui. Il leva lentement les mains en un geste apaisant et d'un mouvement du poignet fit léviter un petit paquet enveloppé de toile. L'objet vint se poser en douceur sur la main tendue de Draco. Sous la toile, une faible lumière verte sourdait à un rythme lent et régulier, tel les battements d'un coeur.

Les pans d'étoffe glissèrent comme au ralenti, révélant une émeraude grosse comme un oeuf de pigeon. C'était elle qui émettait cette lumière hypnotique.

Apryll nota la tension soudaine de la salle. Les mangemorts retenaient leur souffle et fixaient le joyau, les yeux exorbités. Elle-même avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de l'objet magique. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil au manoir Malfoy. Mais ce devait être un bijou très puissant pour que Malfoy s'en sépare en échange de son fils.

Draco eut un sourire sardonique et effleura du bout de ses doigts gantés la surface polie de la pierre. De l'avis d'Apryll, il avait l'air du chat guettant une souris, ce qui semblait assez déplacé pour un homme dont le fils était menacé par une poignée d'hommes très peu scrupuleux. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla infini à la prisonnière, le sourire du jeune homme s'étira encore et il rompit le silence :

- « Et oui. C'est bien ce que vous pensez. Vous pensiez que j'ignorais son existence ? Le dernier Horcruxe. Il était si bien caché que même le vieux Dumbledore ignorait sa création. Ce cher Voldemort... »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, savourant le frisson d'effroi qui secoua son auditoire à l'énoncé du nom interdit.

–« ... était méfiant, et à raison. Seul mon père, son si fidèle et dévoué bras droit, était au courant. Et il a bien failli emporter son secret dans la tombe. Heureusement, il m'avait appris très tôt que les informations et les secrets étaient les armes les plus efficaces. Il était pourtant loin de se douter que je retournerais celle-ci contre lui ! Et maintenant que faisons-nous... Oh, certes, vous pouvez toujours mettre votre menace à exécution et tuer mon fils ! Allez-y... Seulement, rien ne vous garantit l'utilisation que je ferais de cette petite chose, que vous convoitez, somme toute, bien plus que ma participation à votre petite sauterie... »

Ce qui suivit se déroula très vite. Apryll n'en retint qu'une impression de cauchemar.

Tout à coup, Draco laissa tomber la pierre. Le chef des mangemorts plongea mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le trésor tant convoité, Draco avait écrasé la pierre d'un vigoureux coup de talon. Il y eut une violente explosion de lumière. Apryll, aveuglée, sentit comme une douche froide couler le long de ses membres. Elle entendait les mangemorts hurler mais elle ne pouvait ni bouger ni distinguer quoique ce soit. Le pire était de ne pas savoir ce que devenaient Kip et Draco, et l'inquiétude menaçait de l'étouffer.

Subitement, -était-ce au bout d'une heure ou de quelques minutes ? Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps dans cet étrange brume qui l'entourait-, tout s'arrêta. Le silence se fit à nouveau et Apryll recouvrit la vue. Elle n'eut que le temps de distinguer des corps épars et étrangement calcinés tout autour de la pièce avant d'être écrasée contre une poitrine chaude et ferme. Elle réalisa alors que ses liens étaient tombés. Son patron était à genoux devant elle et la serrait fort contre lui, tandis que de l'autre bras il étreignait Kip qui gémissait doucement.

Ils restèrent quelques instants blottis les uns contre les autres. Les sanglots de Kip, accroché de toute la force de ses petites mains au col de son père, s'éteignaient doucement, ponctués de hoquets sonores. Le dos d'Apryll était secoué de soubresauts et ses tremblements semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser.

Draco haletait péniblement. Puis il resserra douloureusement son étreinte et souffla :

–« Merlin ! J'ai cru vous perdre ! Tous les deux... Je n'aurais pas pu... J'aurais... Bon sang ! Restez Apryll ! Restez avec nous ! Soyez la mère de mon enfant. »

Bouleversée, la jeune femme se contenta de presser bien fort sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, laissant ses larmes imbiber la manche de sa veste dévastée.


	8. épilogue

Nous y voilà ! C'est la fin. Et sans doute le début d'un long temps de pause niveau écriture de fanfics. Celles et ceux qui suivent mon LJ savent que j'ai d'autres projets... Donc à suivre. Avant de vous quitter, un gros gros merci à siobanparker pour sa pré-lecture et ses conseils avisés. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, à toutes les revieweuses... et à bientôt...

**Épilogue**

Draco tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque. Les traces de ses pas avaient laissé un sillon soyeux sur le tapis entre la cheminée et le bureau. Cette attente allait le rendre fou.

Depuis leur retour au manoir, Apryll s'était évertuée à l'éviter. Il ne la voyait guère qu'entre deux portes ou aux repas et là, elle s'escamotait dès la dernière bouchée avalée, en prenant un air fort affairé.

Et elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Bon sang, il s'était même mis à genoux devant elle ! Le dernier Malfoy qui avait demandé la main de sa femme à genoux était l'arrière-arrière-arrière-grand oncle Gustave, un pauvre fou auquel on ne pensait qu'en frémissant, et dont le nom avait bien vite été effacé de l'arbre généalogique et le portrait relégué au grenier. Merlin nous garde que cette tare ait été transmise à sa postérité !

Oh, les premiers jours, Draco avait bien essayé une ou deux fois de relancer le sujet aux repas, mais Apryll l'avait toujours habilement dévié et il ne voulait pas insister devant Kip, ce qu'elle savait parfaitement et utilisait sournoisement ! Décidément, cette moldue aurait mérité de figurer aux rangs des élèves de Serpentard !

Il s'était réellement efforcé de ne pas bousculer la jeune femme et de lui laisser le temps et l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre de leurs émotions et réfléchir à sa proposition. Ça lui avait coûté beaucoup et rapporté assez peu ! Et puis réflexion faite, c'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas, ainsi que le deuxième... et encore les suivants ! C'était bien assez ! Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Apryll. Sa fierté était en jeu !

Seulement ses bonnes résolutions n'avaient pas fait long feu. Une semaine s'était écoulée et ça lui semblait être un délai bien suffisant pour reprendre ses esprits ! D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la nursery, non sans s'être assurée auparavant, par baby-boule interposée, de la présence de la gouvernante.

Devant la porte, il hésita une fraction de seconde en se sentant étrangement et désagréablement vulnérable. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une pensée importune et attisa sa colère, cela lui réussissait mieux.

Il entra sans frapper et referma la porte d'un geste rageur. Apryll sursauta et lâcha la pile de linge qu'elle portait. Draco réalisa alors qu'elle était en train de faire ses valises. Elle partait ! Sans l'avoir prévenu ! La colère le submergea et il lui fallut faire appel à toute la maîtrise Malfoy pour énoncer froidement :

- Vous nous quittez... J'en conclus que vous refusez ma proposition... C'est fort regrettable. D'autant que, voyez-vous, je me serais tout de même attendu à plus de civilité de votre part, et à ce que vous me la décliniez en personne.

Apryll se sentit pâlir et s'empressa de retourner à ses occupations pour fuir le regard furieux de son patron et retrouver une contenance. Elle se pencha pour ramasser les vêtements à terre et se força à les plier calmement et à compter lentement jusqu'à 7 avant de répondre :

- Vous ne le pensiez pas vraiment. Vous étiez dans le feu de l'action et vous...

- ... parce que vous pouvez dire ce que je pense réellement ou pas ? Sachez qu'un sorcier connaît le pouvoir des mots et ne les utilise qu'à bon escient...

Grinçant, les sourcils noués, il persifla :

- Sans doute auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer les raisons de votre départ précipité et furtif ? Je pense que c'est bien là la moindre des choses que vous me deviez : des explications ! A défaut d'autre chose... Et honnêtes si ça ne vous dérange pas trop...

Elle eut la bonne grâce de rougir :

- Très bien...

Apryll soupira et reposa le nouveau chargement qu'elle avait prélevé dans la commode et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les mains jointes coincées entre ses genoux. Ses yeux baissés contemplaient sans les voir les motifs du parquet marqueté.

- C'est vrai, j'ai été lâche. Je ne trouvais pas le courage de vous le dire en face. Je vous avais écrit une lettre...

Elle lança un regard éloquent à la corbeille débordant de papiers chiffonnés et raturés. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle leva les yeux et s'obligea à le regarder franchement :

- Je refuse. J'aime profondément Kip. Être mère et SA mère serait un fabuleux cadeau mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je veux plus. J'en ai le droit. J'ai le droit d'être une femme à part entière, d'être aimée et d'aimer en retour celui que je serrerai dans mes bras. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

La colère de Draco retomba comme le silence après la tempête. Il ne prit pas même garde au retour de ce creux dérangeant au creux de sa poitrine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était déconcerté. Est-ce que ce n'était pas évident qu'il voyait en elle plus qu'une mère pour son fils ? Si ça avait été le cas, il se serait contenté de la garder comme gouvernante. Nul besoin de l'épouser !

Sous le regard médusé d'Apryll qui attendait l'explosion, il tourna les talons d'un air absent.

De retour dans son refuge, il reprit sa déambulation machinale. Bien sûr qu'il avait besoin d'elle ! Comment pourrait-il le lui faire comprendre ? Jamais il n'avait eu à exprimer ce qu'il attendait d'une personne. Tout l'art Malfoy était de le faire comprendre subtilement, et d'amener l'interlocuteur à croire qu'il était à l'origine de l'idée... ou tout bonnement de prendre, sans s'embarrasser à demander...

Il tournait et retournait l'objet qu'il avait saisi sans y penser sur son bureau. Ses doigts se resserrèrent davantage. Alors il prit conscience de ce qu'il tenait. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage puis s'élargit franchement : il savait ce qu'il devait dire !

Il était si pressé qu'il transplana directement à l'étage de la nursery, lui qui interdisait formellement de le faire dans l'enceinte du manoir : Un Malfoy se déplaçait dignement, pas comme les elfes de maison !

Rentrant en trombe, il trouva Apryll qui avait repris tristement son travail de rangement. Il la saisit par les mains et la fit rasseoir.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est aimer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant Kip, que je ne pourrais pas plus vivre sans vous que sans mon fils. Et ce besoin dépasse de loin toute considération sur votre absence de pouvoir ou de sang sorcier...

Troublée, Apryll considérait son patron qui discourait avec animation en agitant vigoureusement une plume blanche.

Un peu désorienté, Draco semblait s'abîmer dans sa découverte intérieure. Il ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre le fil de son discours quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire ensuite. Il regarda Apryll comme si elle détenait la réponse quand il avisa la plume qui virevoltait entre ses doigts déliés. Il retrouva son sourire de petit garçon et la brandit d'un air vainqueur :

- Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ? C'est une plume. Une plume de chouette blanche. Ma chouette...

Il sourit à nouveau, avec cette fois une pointe de mélancolie :

- Elle s'appelait Stella. Et c'était mon amie.

Il s'arrêta sur ce mot, s'étonnant lui-même de l'avoir choisi. Oui en vérité, c'était son amie. Qui d'autre avait réellement mérité ce titre depuis ?

- Oui, mon amie. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'avait offerte. Ma grand-mère m'aimait...

Et là aussi, à son air extasié, Apryll comprenait que c'était une révélation pour Malefoy.

- C'était la seule à pouvoir combler ce grand creux...

Il se frotta la poitrine d'un air absent comme s'il voulait chasser cette sensation douloureuse.

- Et elle est morte... ma grand-mère... et puis Stella aussi... Mon père l'a tuée...

Il eut un sourire lointain, comme pour s'excuser et revint à sa plume. Il la tendit à Apryll :

- C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elles. Je vous la donne. Parce que je n'en ai plus besoin. Parce que votre présence à le même effet pour moi : Restez Apryll ! Vous êtes la seule à me faire accepter ce coeur si creux dans ma poitrine, la seule à me faire croire qu'il est possible de le remplir.

Apryll s'était levée doucement. Se glissant contre lui, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et appuya son visage contre la poitrine du jeune sorcier. Appuyée contre son coeur, elle l'écoutait battre calmement, juste un tout petit peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Entre ses doigts, tournait la plume soyeuse.

Cet homme ! En guise de déclaration romantique, il lui avait offert la plume de sa chouette d'enfant...

Elle sourit...


End file.
